


Autumn Feelings

by LostInSpace



Category: Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+
Genre: M/M, awkward first date, aww pinning bois, cafe date, lol gai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 09:06:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18133745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInSpace/pseuds/LostInSpace
Summary: Hiro finds himself agreeing to a day out on the town with his fellow dayclass prefect, Caesar. Lately he can't seem to get the boy out of his head. Could this be a date? or is he overthinking it? Find out next time on dragon ba- wait a second.....that's not the right--ANYWAYS ENJOY AWKWARD PINNING BOYS.





	Autumn Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Henlo everyone! So i see you've stumbled onto this little drabble, ay? It's my first ever attempt at a Fic (and not just an unfinished idea yikes lmao) so it might be a bit of a bumpy ride. ;; I'm surprised i haven't found any other Caesar/Hiro Ships so might as well start somewhere. I uh hope you enjoy! And feel free to give some feedback c': it would be appreciated.
> 
> Also what is writing even lmao  
> Detail who? Do i know her?  
> Im sobbing

It was a brisk Saturday afternoon, the sun gleamed softly across the school. A short breeze ran through the air, painting the courtyard in orange and yellow leaves. Students conversed amongst themselves as they went on their way, passing the lone figure.

Sitting on the somewhat secluded bench, a tired black-haired boy yawned into his sleeve as he waited. It was uncommon for him to be out in the afternoon, but this time it was special. He had been invited out into town by a certain green-eyed prefect, who always seemed to catch his eye.

His fixation with the other had grown progressively throughout the months, causing his heart to race. It was a strange feeling- one he'd never quite felt before; Well--To this extent at least. Curiosity ate at him, he bit his lower lip wondering how the day would go.

What Caesar had asked him was innocent and friendly yet he couldn't get his heart to calm down at the offer. Maybe it was the sleep-deprivation or just him overthinking things, however he couldn't help but wonder if it was a date.

Lost in thought he didn't notice the company lean down beside him. "Hiro? Earth to Hiro~" Caesar waved his hand in front of the other boys face. Snapping back to reality, Hiro stuttered "C-caesar! When did you get there?!". Giving a knowing smirk, the taller boy retorted "If I tell you that you might get mad" letting out a short giggle.

"W-whatever..lets get going, it's too sunny here" averting his eyes Hiro stood up, motioning Caesar to do the same. They walked silently side by side, sunlight bathing their faces in a soft glow as they made their way into town. Maneuvering past the crowd of busy townspeople, and turning down a few streets, nervousness began to overtake him once again as they continued on, "Where exactly are we going exactly?" Hiro asked, glancing at the other boy. 

Humming in thought for a moment, Caesar turned his direction towards a small shop "a little place I like to go sometimes, they have really good drinks" intertwining Hiro's hand in his, Caesar lightly led him to the door. "Perfect for today's weather, don'tcha think?" he continued, beaming cheerfully as they enter.

Finding a secluded table at the corner of the room, they make their way towards it, still hand in hand. Taking a moment to reluctantly part hands, they sit across from each other. A little saddened by the loss of contact, Hiro glances up to a smiling Caesar.

A petite waitress with chestnut-brown hair walks up to the duo, greeting them with a smile "Welcome to It's-Canon-Café, what would you like to order?". Turning his attention to the lady, "One black coffee and vanilla latté with a blueberry muffin please" Caesar replied sweetly "oh, and one more thing-" he motioned for her to come closer and whispered something into her ear.

With a giddy smile and a glance at Hiro, "Of course, right away" she made her way off. With a puzzled expression and slightly jealous tone "What was that about?" Hiro questioned staring intently into the other boys eyes.

"Oh nothing, don't worry about it~" Caesar replied with a wink. Opening his mouth as to respond, he stops himself "If you say so..." Hiro retorted with a soft blush. A moment of awkward silence hung around them, breaking the tension Caesar spoke up, "Oh right, there's something I wanted to ask you Hiro" piping up a little, Hiro gave a curious look "What is it?". Tilting his head to the side slightly, and giving a teasing smirk, "How did you manage to get Zeus to agree to let you go out? Usually he'd be attached to ya like a toddler and his stuffed animal." Hiro gave a blank stare "oh, simple. I didn't ask, he was asleep so it wasn't an issue" shrugging it off.

"That's pretty bold of you, I take it you really wanted to see me that bad, huh?" giving a lopsided grin, Caesar leaned an arm on the table resting his hand against his cheek. Hiro rolled his eyes and huffed out "It wasn't like that-" but was cut short by a cup being placed in front of him.

It gave off a sweet aroma and had a neatly shaped foam heart floating on top. A blush formed onto his cheeks as he looked back up at Caesar, "What's this?" he muttered.

"Just a little surprise, and by the look on your face it was worth it" Caesar chuckled. "I hope you enjoy it, it's pretty commonly ordered for that certain special someone" He spoke with amusement in his eyes, before taking a sip of his black coffee. Covering his face slightly, Hiro looked back down at his drink; smiling to himself as he brought the cup to his lips and took a sip. 'So it was a date after all'.


End file.
